Love is Stupid
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Now, this is the story about how my life got flipped, turned upside do-wait, no. Wrong story. Hold on. *flipping pages* Oh right. Working at a coffee shop was hard enough on Hiccup. But he had to pay for art school somehow, didn't he? Things get interesting when a child-hood best friend reappears into his life after almost 8 years of being gone. (co-written with GuardianOfDisney)


"That'll be $3.50.'' I tell the girl as I hand her the Caramel Macchiato over the other side of the counter.

She offers me a smile and a wink, and I offer her a weak smile back being taking the money from her hand. She practically sashays out of the cafe and around the corner.

I let out a sigh and lean my upper body over the counter. It's been a long and boring day.

My eyes drift around the almost empty shop and then to the display of cookies standing lone on the counter. I look around me to make sure nobody is watching. When I'm assured there isn't anybody to see me stuff my face with that delicious baked good I grab a still warm cookie and take a bite.

As I'm nibbling the delicious chocolate chip goodness, the bell above the door rings and a bustling girl practically bounces inside, dark shoulder length almost-brown-blonde hair whipping about her as she skips to the counter. She plops down on one of the bar stools directly across from me and rests her head on her palms, looking up expectantly.

I can't help but let out a chuckle waiting for her to say something. She looks past me at the coffee machine and, understanding the silent hint, I walk over to make a mug of hot cocoa for my friend. After preparing the drink and adding an extra bit of whipped cream, I hand the mug full of warm, dark liquid to her and she nods her head.

She is still looking up at me with those expectant eyes.

''Aren't you going to ask what got me so excited Hiccy?'' I roll my eyes at the silly pet name she gave me.

''Oh you're excited, I didn't notice. Aren't you always so hyper active?'' She punches me on the shoulder and speaks up,

''No, you ass." I huff and pretend to look offended while she scowls at me.

''You don't have the right to be prissy about that, ask. Me. About. Creative. Writing.'' she puts definition on every single word she says and I decide not to mess with her any longer.

''How was creative writing, m'lady?'' I ask then, leaning a little bit closer with a smile.

''Gosh this is 21st century, act like it'' She bumps her fist on my chest and I wince back ''Man up Hiccy, but anyway you got me trailing off.''

She pulls a piece of paper out of her worn, aged brown book-bag and waves it in the air in front of my face ''Look, look, I got an A!''

I take the paper shes flailing around my face out of her hands and take a look at it. Fiction writing, Grade: A.

My eyes quickly scan over the rest of the paper and my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Mer, is this a story about me?'' she snatches the paper out of my hands and stuffs it back in her bag

''Psh, as if'' she giggles.

The bell above the door rings again, signaling me there's a customer. As the two customers walk towards the cash register I send an apologetic look over towards my best friend, Merel.

''What can I do for you?'' I ask the moment they walk up to the counter.

''Two hot chocolates and two danishes.'' the girl with dark hair and bangs answers, fishing her wallet out of her back pocket.

I silently note that not only does she have a wallet not a purse, her wallet is batman themed. What a weird girl.

"Cheese danishes, please." The white haired boy corrects, smiling up at me. His ice blue eyes stare at me, and I can't help but feel like a certain sense of...I don't know, like he's somehow familiar to me.

I wave my hand a bit, not knowing what else to do. The girl looks back at him and sticks her tongue out, an action the boy repeats back to her.

I prepare their order and glance to the seat where my all but normal friend is stationed. She notices me looking at her and makes kissy faces at me while pointing at the boy conversing with the girl next to him. I roll my eyes at her and take the beverages from the machine. I put them on the counter and place the danishes down next to them.

''That will be twelve dollars.'' The girl places the money in my hand with a frown at her friend, and they walk over to a nearby table.

I walk back to my energetic friend and she laughs at me as soon as I sit down.

''What now?'' I demand looking at her face that is turning red from all the giggling.

''Its just, you totally like that guy!'' she finally manages to get out between giggles.

''W-what? I do not that's ridiculous, you're ridiculous. Me? And that guy? No no no. Its just...no." She laughs at my attempts to construct a sentence.

''Oh Hiccy, you're too obvious."

"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate'' I murmur.

"Will do, can do, and shall do'' she laughs as she sips on the drink.

Her silence only last a record of ten seconds before she speaks again.

"So, do you think they are out on a date?" she asks, nodding her head towards the pair sitting at a booth.

I look over to them and tilt my head to one side in thought.

"They don't really look like they are, why?" as I turn back to her, I notice her staring at them. "Do you like him or something?"

her face flushes and she turns to glare at me.

"No! I was just wondering." at that, she goes back to drinking her cocoa.

...

The next day is even worse. It get's to be almost two hours before closing time when someone finally shows up.

I can feel my cheeks heat up when I realize just _who_ showed up.

"Hi, uh, two hot chocolates and two cheese danishes. Please." the boy asks, his wallet already in hand.

I can't help but notice that his wallet is Robin themed. It makes me wonder if it has something to do with the girl he was with.

"Two?" I ask, looking behind him for anyone else. His girlfriend will probably show up later, but this gives me an excuse to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to Beth's after this." he explains. Taking a ten and two ones out of his wallet, he sets them down on the counter and waits.

Oh right!

I almost face-palm at my stupidity as I work to get his order.

"That comes to twelve dollars, even." I push the two cups and the bag with the danishes over to him. He smiles at me and puts the bills into my hand.

His fingers linger over mine for a few moment's, but then he removes his hand and I almost miss the warmth of them. It's almost something...familiar.

He takes the bag off the counter and tightly clamps down on it with his teeth, then takes the cups in either hand.

"You need some help with that?"

"Nah." he says through the bag, waving slightly as he walks out the doors.

I realize I still haven't put the money into the register and it's not until then that I notice a piece of paper has been stuck between the ten and one of the ones.

Curious, I unfold the paper and nearly squeak when I read over the words written.

_Guess you don't remember me, but that's fine. I can always help you remember. _

Why does that handwriting look so familiar? And what does he mean I don't remember him?

_See you around, Hic._

_~Jack_

Jack...Jack? Who do I know with the name Jack?

Wait.

WAIT.

JACK FROST?!

I look back up to see the boy has already left, and then I realize that my life may have just gotten a shit ton more complicated.

**...**

**So, what do you think? **

**I'm actually co-writing this with GuardianOfDisney, so yeah!**

**Woohoo!**

**Now if she could just start working on chapter two for me...**

**Leave a review?**


End file.
